


Sick Mommy

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @oriona75I need the fluffiest of the fluffy Sam. Stressed out sick mom at wits end and needs help. Hubby!Sam to the rescue.Word Count: 743Parings: Sam x Reader, Dean, Evan (OFC), Grace (OFC)Warnings: FluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Sick Mommy

You couldn’t take it anymore. Your husband and his brother had been gone for 3 weeks leaving you alone with a toddler and an infant. Sam called every night to check on you and the kids. Every night you would say you were fine, the kids were fine and you all missed him. Most of it wasn’t a lie except the “You were fine” part.  
The truth was you were stressed out with your son getting into trouble all the time, to your infant daughters non-stop crying and screaming. Oh and on top of that you seem to have caught a flu bug. You donned a face mask (like the ones in doctors’ offices) to take care of the kids. You really didn’t want them sick.  
The kids were in bed, or so you thought as you went and took a shower. You didn’t know little Evan was still awake or that he stole you’re cell.  
“Daddy?”  
“Evan? Where’s your mom buddy?”  
“She shower crying.”  
“What? Why?” Sam tried to remain calm for Evan. Why were you crying? Were you hurt? Was Grace?   
“Mommy sick.”  
“What do you mean Ev?”  
“Mommy coughing and wears funny t’ing on her face when she takes care of me and Gracie.”  
“Ok Ev. Daddy and uncle Dean are on our way home ok? Be a good boy for me and go put mommies phone away and go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Ok Daddy”  
“I love you little man. You take care of mom and Grace ok?”  
“Ok Daddy, wuv you too”   
You just stepped into your room when you saw Evan in it.  
“Evan sweetie what are you doing up still?” times like these you were glad you dressed in the bathroom after your showers, instead of coming back to your room to do it.  
“Spose’ take care of you.” Your four year old said.  
“I’m ok honey let’s get you back to bed.”  
“No! me tuck you in tis’ time.”  
“Evan..”  
“No mommy I take care of you. Daddy said so.”  
“Daddy called?”  
“Yea said supose’ take care of you and Gracie.”  
You couldn’t help but smile a little at that.  
“Alright baby but once I’m in bed I won’t come tuck you in again.”  
“S’ok mommy I big I can do it myself.”  
“Alright.” You climb into your bed. Evan pulls your covers up and much as he can and kisses your head.  
“G’night mommy, sweet dreams.” He says mimicking what you say ever night to him.  
“Goodnight Evan.”  
He smiles and leaves your room, checking on his sister before going to his own.  
You smile and click off your lamp and going to bed.  
**  
By the time you awake the next morning it’s eleven am. Getting up quickly you panic, Evan usually woke you up by now if Grace hadn’t with her crying. Rushing out of your room, despite your aching body and head you check the baby’s room first, panicked even more she isn’t there. Next you check Evans room, it’s empty too.  
On the verge of tears you check the kitchen to find not only your kids but Sam and Dean as well.  
“Mommy!” Evan says spotting you.  
Sam turns at his comment and rushes over, “Hey baby what’s wrong.” He wipes some stay tears.  
“I slept late..” you hiccup “They weren’t..” more tears fall and Sam realizes you thought something happened.  
“No baby shh it’s ok.” He holds you to him. “Dean you ok with them?”  
“Yea go take care of your wife. Let me have time with my favorite munchkins.”  
Sam nods his thanks and takes you back to bed. Holding you as you cry releasing all you worry and stress from three weeks.   
“Shh (Y/N) it’s ok I’m here now. That’s it baby let it all out. We’re safe, the kids are safe, and you’re fine sweetheart.” Sam soothes rubbing your back.   
Eventually you stop crying and just lay there in his arms.  
“Feel better?” he asks and you nod slightly.   
“Good now get some rest Ev said you were sick.”  
“Little flu bug.” You mumble   
“All the more reason for you to rest baby. Dean and I’ll handle the kids and when you wake up I’ll make you soup ok?”  
You nod and snuggle him more, “Thank you.”  
“You’re Welcome (Y/N). Now sleep my love.”  
You close your eyes and allow his heartbeat to lull you to sleep glad he was finally home.


End file.
